


Shoebox

by Missy



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, First Crush, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AJ falls in love - again, and again, and again... (High School AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoebox

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ladies Bingo, prompt, "Highschool/College AU".

She keeps stock of their names and preferences in a notebook that smells like strawberries and is covered with photocopies of photos of Lisa Frank drawing, plump, blue-maned unicorns smiling their approval at her machinations. 

She’ll collect them, one by one. They think they’re using her, but she’s the one in control.

And she’ll have her notebook to look at whenever she forgets that, a bomb shelter for her heart.

*** 

Kane’s the weird kid sitting alone in the corner of the room. Everybody says he got those scars in a fire, but they don’t dare whisper aloud that he was the one who set it. He’s got this really great, tragic, Lon Cheny quality to him, and hands big enough to wrap around her neck twice. He fills her with fear and lust at the same time, like a villain in a monster picture, like the hundreds of women who lusted after Lugosi years ago.

He’s a perfect first fuck. A little melodramatic, but very passionate.

*** 

Bryan’s the one who takes her to Junior Formal. She thinks it might work out with him, if only because he has a nice car and can take her to the mall whenever he gets off work at Urban Outfitter. He has a lot of opinions about Adult Swim and is very fond of telling her what she’s doing wrong and why she’s doing it that way. He’ll be majoring in abnormal psych a college this fall – of course.

His is the first dick she ever sucks, because it gives him a power trip and he can’t get off any other way. But when he pushes her backward over a couch, she dumps him cold over Christmas break.

*** 

They call him Punk.

It’s a stupid name but she’s so in awe of him that she doesn’t tell him so. He plays in a shitty nu-metal band down at the Suck and Blow with a constantly-rotating member list and a crowded roster of groupies. She goes to his gigs sometimes; the bartenders never card there and if she wants to get stoned they keep her cup full. Cute goes a long way, but not with Punk - the only reason he pays attention to her is because he’s interested in her best friend, and when she won’t give him the time of day he zones in on her.

There are beers and snide conversation about Depeche Mode and Days of the Week and how nobody knows who Artist X is and how all modern music sucks.

It happens outside the elementary school, among crushed toilet paper streamers in the playhouse part of their gymnasium. He says condom are for the bourgeois, but he can pull out in time.

***

John’s the visiting quarterback. He was the school’s pride and joy throughout his senior year, and now that he’s a quarterback with the National League everyone’s falling all over themselves to kiss his ass.

He treats her like a kid sister, just like Punk did, until she ambushes him on her parent’s fold-out sofa over homecoming weekend.

It’s totally a total Baby Houseman experience; it’s what she’ll tell her teenage daughter about years from now, when she asks.

John gives her a football phone and his phone number, but she doesn’t want to ruin the memory.

 

**** 

She thinks she’ll love him for the rest of her life.

Dolph’s a German exchange student, and they meet over frog dissection in senior biology. He’s funny and puts up with her Spider-Man jokes and even pays for lunch when they share it outside the school.

He makes her feel like a princess – like a whole person, for the first time since her aborted affair with Bryan. They hang out and make out, hold hands, do the dances, spend entire lazy summer afternoons cuddling on the beach. It’s idyllic – it’s true, the truest love she’s ever experienced.

He makes her feel like a princess – like a whole person, for the first time since her aborted affair with Bryan. 

It happens slowly – they break apart, like a ship at sea beating itself to splinters against the rocks. She doesn’t know why it happens, or how, but when it does it completely destroys her.

He’s shipped back to Germany the day after midnight, and she spends her whole night trying to blend their bodies into one single form. 

But when the clock strikes midnight, she’s eighteen and he’s gone.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **The WWE** , all of whom are the property of **Titan Entertainment**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of of the Berne Convention. NOT RPF. Nor does it purport to be.


End file.
